


Sexual Alliance

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom, Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Being cast on Survivor: Samoa II was an amazing opportunity, and you planned to capitalise. But when a veteran player makes his fifth grab at the prize, it takes you both to places you wouldn’t expect.
Relationships: Russell Hantz/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sexual Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1199820519106732032?s=21

Being placed on the cast for Survivor: Samoa II was one of the biggest accomplishments of your life. To get the opportunity to play the world’s toughest game was amazing, and even if things didn’t work out, as long as you grabbed attention by shoehorning your way into tribemates discussions by flashing off your personality, you’d get a platform of attention to fall back on.

You had planned on playing clean for a bit, before adapting to dirty to stay in the game. And that was fine until HE came along. Due to a reemerging All Stars twist, Russell Hantz was included in the cast. A veteran villain, you had to make sure to watch out for him, as the man intimidated you & most. Although you had to say, he looked really cute, so when he was assigned to your tribe, you were somewhat pleased, he’d be under team constraints until merge, and he also would be in ample viewing sights.

Russell often disregarded shirts, which was great for you. He didn’t have a chiseled physique, and you really didn’t mind. The muscular masculine never intrigued you, you liked the bigger man because they were more susceptible to love & appreciation. A couple of episodes passed and you realized that you’re personality had been shafted behind the big return of Russell, with your plan hanging out the window, you needed another way to get on top of the game.

You knew from your other tribemates that Russell often went for evening walks. Evening walks your ass, you knew he was searching for the hidden immunity idol. And he was often quite good at finding them. Knowing your team would never disturb someone’s private time, so you’d be free to discuss your plan, you set off with a cameraman behind you, which proved a bit agitating when it came to tracking through, but eventually you lost him. You noticed Russell digging around in the jungle, a cameraman on his back. He looked up to see you “Y/N! I didn’t expect to see you.” He said in a frantic way, trying to find a way to explain why he was digging “Clearly not, given how desperate you are to find this idol.” Russell feigned shock “No, I’m digging up dirt for healing properties, like they do at the facials.” You raised your eyebrows at him “Russell, I know full well it’s a mud scrub. And where are you gonna get the water? You couldn’t use the group’s supply & also the beach is miles away, you’d come all this way to get some dirt and run it back across Samoa?” You noticed the cameraman stepping back to get a wider shot, this was going in the episode, now you needed to remain confident.

Russell looked into your eyes, he knew he met his match “Fine, I’ve been looking for the idol, something your tribe should be doing. But they are all so busy being ‘nice nice’ & ‘team exercise!’ And while that’s had us win the last couple of immunity challenges, they’ve forgotten that the aim is ‘Outwit, Outplay, Outlast’!” You grinned, you thought Russell would be needlessly harsh, but he was actually being very blunt, some of your team needed to hear it. Russell noticed your grin “You seem to be agreeing with my trash talk.” “Yeah” you said dreamily “Well how about this Y/N, you keep this immunity idol a secret & I won’t tell your team you’ve talked shit about them hey?” Russell tried to barter, but you had a better deal. “I actually came out to find you to speak about game.” “Oh yeah?” Russell asked, an intrigued tone laced in his voice. “Yeah. I’ve been watching you for the past few days & I know you’re needy for an alliance, someone to gain helpfulness for you so you can move forwards with this new cast.” “So you can offer me information about your new tribe and I keep you safe?” Russell asked “Partly, but that’s not the basis. I want a sexual alliance.”

Russell spluttered “A what?!” “A sexual alliance, I empty your blue balls and in turn you keep me safe, in fact we both watch out for each other.” Russell listened to your proposition and gathered himself together “You a fag or something?” Russell asked, completely forgetting the cameraman recording him, probably planning on leaking Russell’s slur to TMZ the first chance he got “And what would the problem be? I know when you were here the last few times your marriage went down the drain, and you’ve struggled to find a relationship since. Your balls have been full for over a decade Russell, I know you’re desperate to unload & I’m right in front of you offering you three things you like: Sex, Safety & A shot at the million. What do you have to lose?”

Russell stood for a bit pondering your deal. “You swear this won’t get out right?” He asked both you & the cameraman, you both shook your head “Wrong network, we’d have our licence pulled, I will need you to shoot another stricken up deal for the episode.” “Deal” you grinned at the cameraman, not noticing Russell until he pinned you up against the tree “Let’s seal it with a kiss” he grinned as he indeed kissed you deep, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You grabbed Russell’s head, deepening him, his trademark hat falling off and onto the ground. “Damn man! You got real nice lips.” Russell groaned “They’d fit nice round my cock!” He pulled down his underwear, his cock flopping out along with another type of package: A hidden immunity idol. Russell flushed bright red “Guess your usual place is going to have to change” you grinned at him, grabbing the idol & handing it back to him. “Suck my fucking cock!” Russell roughly said, grabbing your head & shoving it downwards. You gagged from his rough treatment, earning a moan from the veteran “Yeah, you’re so full with my dick right now you fuckin slut!” Whilst you liked being used, you wanted to build a pace with him so you took several deep breaths through your nose & eventually after a few minutes, you were able to control how you sucked his cock. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” Russell groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head “Your mouth is so good on my cock Y/N!” The praise on Russell’s lips was blissful & you continued your pace, his musky taste on your mouth the most amazing thing you’d ever had. You also began to roll his balls, making the man let out a large moan “Fuck! You keep that shit up & I’m gonna fucking marry you.” “Looks like I’ll be getting my hands on that million after all.” You grinned, Russell chuckling before knocking you down to the ground, him above you “I’d love to have you keep going but I’ll blow & I still need to have your tight ass clenching round my cock. You ready?” 

Once you nodded, he immediately thrust in your ass, making you moan loudly “Jesus Fuckin Christ! Your ass is fucking perfect!” Russell praised, as he set a rough but smooth pace, his beer gut colliding with your back, the echo all around you. “Daddy Russell, fuck me harder!” Russell slapped your ass “Greedy slut wants more huh?” You nodded “Arch your back babe” Russell ordered and you did, Russell rewarding you with a rougher pace, making you scream out a mixture of curse words & his name “Yeah Y/N, work your ass back on daddy’s cock bitch. Work it so you earn my vote.”

You were both making so much noise that you were worried someone would find you, you looked behind you to see if anyone was watching & low and behold, the cameraman had his camera on the floor, eyes closed, hand stroking his cock, lost in blissful pleasure grunting ‘Fucking slut’ ‘Use that bitch Russell’ you lent up to Russell’s ear “Look behind you, someone’s loving this.” Russell quickly mirrored your actions & when he turned back to you, he grinned and fucked you even harder, your combined moans making The Cameraman arch “I’m gonna fucking cum!” He yelled, very quickly shooting his load. “Look what you did to our professional staff!” Russell mockingly said “Your sluttiness made him shoot his load!” He spat on your face & slapped it “Such a fucking whore for daddy!” You went along with his kinkiness & licked his spit into your mouth “You love this don’t you? My southern sexual prowess making you so desperate for daddy’s dick.” “Yes sir” you moaned out.

Russell knew he was close to shooting so he tried to pull out. Aware he would do this, you grabbed his ass & held him in place “No” you said “I’m not a woman, you can shoot inside me.” Russell grinned as he went deeper & rougher “FUCK! You’re so tight round my cock and you want me to shoot in your ass. You’re like the perfect woman, who obeys me and loves my cock!” Russell’s appraisal made you shoot all over yourself “Fuck, you liked Daddy Russell’s dick?” he groaned. You tightened around Russell “What does that fucking tell you?” You responded back. Russell would have slapped your ass for talking back but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer “Oh fuck! You’re so damn tight, daddy’s gonna cum in your pretty tight ass! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! YES!” He threw his head back, moaning utterly blissed out as he came a decades worth of load was shot into your ass. It went on for a long while, before he finally stopped shooting out & he moaned, collapsing onto you. “Oh yeah! Fuck man! That was so good!” You grinned “You were amazing Russell.” “Was there any question?” Russell asked “Well I’m not a hot ass blonde girl for your dumbass girl alliance, so I questioned your desire to try hard.” You cheekily responded, causing Russell to slap your ass “You think that wasn’t me trying hard, you’ll be walking back to camp with a damn limp bitch!” You laughed at his cockiness leaning up for a kiss “You’re in. I’ll keep you till the end, as long as I get to cum in you!” “Well after that fuck, I knew I was.” You cockily responded back, Russell laughing at your level matching his “We’re gonna have a good fucking time running these fools off the island.” You grinned at Russell “We should get back to the group, they’ll wonder where we’ve gone.” “Yeah Y/N, I guess we should.” he responded, you put your garments back on as Russell put his underwear back on, stuffing the hidden immunity idol in there “I’d love to hold the hidden immunity idol.” You flirted with him “Don’t worry babe, you will.” Russell responded.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
